Backyard Monster – Rise of the Dictatorship
by Sunbeam Moonlight
Summary: It's about me fighting with monster-military in the backyard against other enemies...


**Backyard Monster** – **Rise of the Dictatorship**

**By ****Tai Nguyen**

In August 5, 2011, at young days as I started to construct my empire. This will be my finest man of the hour. I built couple of hatcheries, housings, sniper towers, and canon towers. Over 5 days later on August 10, 2011, I've made my city-base surrounded by wooden block-walls and the outer side was mines planted to the ground including the heavy mines. I've crowned myself as the Dictator-Emperor of my city-base. I have established a government-alien monster government. I've sent my 5 workers to work on the defense system: upgrading the tesla towers, laser towers, bunkers, ariel canons, and the railgun. At sunset, I decided to go to the alien political party backyard party with the rest of the politicians. And leaders. There were a bunch of crowds drinking and chattering among themselves, I hung out with President Kenny which I usually call him Kennedy, and Queen Sarah which I address her as Elizabeth. "Ah, Chancellor Tai, a pleasure to see you." Said President Kenny. " Yesh, yesh, nice tuo mmeet you too, President Kennedy." I replied. "Yeah I am American- you don't need to hide behind your cruddy German-English accent, man." President Kenny recalled. I just freeze there until I hear and see Queen Sarah chuckled. "Tee hee hee, interesting- but let's now talk about our war-plans now. This is the future-life." Queen Sarah spoke. President Kenny gulped down a huge bottle of wine and put down the empty bottle on the table. "Yeah, as the Democrat-Republican, I hereby planned to surround my resource factory industries with walls, including my storage silos and town hall. Few long range sniper towers cornered close to my town hall, the rest near my factories and the hatchery barracks." Said President Kenny. "Well, I've already built multiple alien monster armies and my p's and a's defenses." I said. Your p's and a's defenses," Queen Sarah quoted as she felt confused. "My perimeter and area defenses," I answer back. As the political party goes on, President Kenny, Queen Sarah, and I all sat and ate a good gourmet meal until we are full. Midnight later at 12:00 A.M. August 11th, 2011, I head back to my city-base of Solaria, I suddenly felt shock to see my entire city-base in ruins-destroyed. So many bloodsheds, debris, and raged fires. I felt mad as the British Prime Minister Lance H. Washington came to me out of nowhere. "Good jolly to-shoes, the mad-ridden monsters have come and thrashed Solaria, Emperor Tai." Prime Minister Lance said. "Darn-well I would fell in mad tears and cussed out so violently, PM Lance" I replied, in pain. "Bright day, champ, I've manage to figure out who the leader is for this hellish wreckage." Prime Minister Lance recalled. "Who?" I questioned. "It is Matthew Douglass Ford, I believe sire," Prime Minister Lance answered, shamefully. Then this calls for alien Blitzkrieg revenge on his state," I blurted out! "PM Lance Washington, let's begin to repair and rebuild our army of monsters." "Yes sire," Prime Minister Lance said. Four and 12 hours on that day- August 15, 2011. Once Solaria was fully Repaired and my army of monsters was made, I declared war on Matthew's city-base. I sent out pokey, oozey, ichi, and crabatron to the battlefield. Marching to enemy's buildings and tearing them down to ruins. It was fortified with hard black diamond walls and strong defensive towers. Then I sent in my Drull champion monster that usually heads for the factories, looting and destroying the twigs, pebbles, goo, and putty factories. Plus the storage silos for more loots. Ultra destruction has impacted Matt's city-base by 15%. But it was a failure- my champion retreated in wounds, all my units were killed. A message I received by Queen Sarah said: "I've crushed half of my enemy's base and 3 more as well." However President Kenny stood neutral. After several assaults on Matt's base, I've decided to crush and capture all his outposts. Total of 3 I've owned. Many days past and after I control 6 outposts- I made me a state. Solaropolisca. (Modern day- Germany) I launched another assault on Matt's city-base, taking out the map room, all hatcheries, housing, wounded his Gorgo champion, flinger, and catapult. Half of his defense was crushed. I've estimated that his base was 57% damaged. I planned to have 10 outposts total-so 4 more to go. I am going to surround his city-base and turn it into a desert. I hoped that my empire will be strong, untouchable, and indestructible!

The end.


End file.
